2022 The Start of War
by GamecockFan01
Summary: The 1st Chapter of the War sega. 2nd Chapter 2022 The last fight December 3, 2009


**2022 The Start of War**

**Ch. 1**

It was a cold bitter December afternoon in a small town in Marksville, Virginia. The Sun was out and no clouds in the sky. Christopher Parsons was a resident of Marksville. His life was ruff though. He was working in an office barely putting food on the table. Life in Marksville was difficult. Since 2018, the Depression hit and many of people lost there jobs. This depression was almost as bad as the one almost a hundred years ago.

Christopher was about to leave his house when he saw on the news about an attack in Europe causing thousands of lives in danger. Once Christopher saw this he was speechless. He headed off to work hoping to get a raise. Once he got to work he saw people crowded around a TV. "Why is everyone around the TV" asked Christopher?

"France, Germany, and Spain have started a war against Poland and England. They have gone to Poland and England and started to bomb land and big tall buildings," said Alex who also works in an office next to Christopher.

"How did this start," asked Christopher?

"The news people said that Poland announced that they saw planes flying above them and started sending down bombs."

"Oh my gosh. My brother is backpacking in Europe."

"What part of Europe is he backpacking," asked Alex?

"I am not sure; I think he is in France."

As the day went on worse news entered the office. Italy, Yugoslavia, and Portugal entered the war fighting against Germany, France, and Spain. Christopher was worried his job would be in jeopardy and would have to fight in Europe if the U.S entered the war.

When he got to his three bedrooms, one story house he was welcomed by his wife, Callie and his two sons, Aaron and Noah, also by his daughter, Morgan. Callie was a ninth grade English teacher. That evening Chris and his family watched the news to see if anything else has happened in Europe. Chris was shocked by what he heard. "_Five more countries have entered the war, Japan, Russia, China, Turkey, and Austria." _To Chris this was World War 3. Most of the countries that were in the previous world war are now in "World War 3". "_Europe has announced this war World War 3."_ What Christopher didn't know was that this was just World War 3 but much, much worse.

The next mourning Christopher was finishing his breakfast before leaving for work. When he left he got a phone call. It was from a guy who lived down the street from there house. The man told Chris that there was a fire on there street. Chris called his family and told them to leave the house.

When he got to work some of Chris's co workers were acting funny. "What is wrong with yall?"

"We heard rumors that U.S is about to join the war and that Japan and China are heading towards the U.S and going to attack us," said Alex. The TV was on and most of the workers including Christopher were watching it. _"Breaking News: Germany has bombed Africa and Egypt and all of the northern countries in Africa are declaring war on Germany."_ Once Christopher heard this he was in shock. He thought this was one step closer for the U.S to join the war.

Chris got a call from his wife and she said that there family is staying at the school where Callie works. Chris went there after work was over. When he got to the school he saw Callie and his kids on the floor. They were all horrified from the fire that mourning. "How did the fire start?"

"Nobody knows how it got started," said Callie.

"How many houses were damaged?"

"Most of them, our house has some minor damages but we can go back to our house."

That evening when they got back to there house Chris went and checked out all of the damages. After looking at all the damages Chris and his family decided to go to bed.

Chris woke up the next mourning and he went to go take a shower. He didn't hear Callie getting up. She went down stairs to get breakfast and turn on the news like every morning. Once Chris was done taking a shower he woke up the kids for school. When he came down stairs he was dressed up ready for work and ate some breakfast. _"Breaking news: France and Spain have attacked South America and moving North. We suggest all Americans to find somewhere to hide. South America has declared war against France and Spain."_ Chris was thinking to himself that almost half of the world is fighting.

Once Chris got to work he sat in his office and thought for a little bit. Then Chris's boss came in to tell him something. "Hey Chris I have some bad news. We have to let you go. Our business is going bankrupt and everybody is being let go. I am sorry." Chris was devastated. He couldn't find another job. Jobs were limited to the rich and Chris wasn't rich. Chris started packing up all his stuff from work and took it home.

Once Callie came home from work Chris told her what happened. She was upset now that he was out of work. They tried to talk out what they now need to cut back on now. When they started cutting back life just looked pointless. Callie was putting food on the table and everything was being shortened. That evening Chris and Callie went to watch the news and eat dinner. "I am curious what is going on with the war now," said Chris.

"_Some developing stories today, the main stories are of course the war. U.S announced today that they are going to try to stay out of the war as long as possible. On the other hand some more countries have declared war. Vietnam and Korea have aligned with Germany and France. Southern Africa has aligned with the now allied power, or Italy, Portugal, and northern Africa, and also South America." _Chris and Callie wondered how much longer the U.S would last without entering the war. _"Breaking news: the Middle East has now officially entered the war against the allied powers because of a treaty with Germany."_

Once Chris heard this he heard stuff outside of his house. There was a riot going on outside and people burning down houses. Chris hurried to the living room where his family was and told them what was going on. They quickly ran to the car and tried to drive somewhere safe. As they were leaving Chris looked at his rearview mirror where all of the action was going on and he saw a mob next door to his house and they grabbed three people and killed them instantly. Then they started burning down the house.

They went to a hotel for the night. They kept checking the news to see updates on the war and if the news has any details on what is going on in there neighborhood. _"We have an update on what is going on in a small town in Virginia today. A mob has destroyed the whole neighborhood of Smokehill. Also this piece of news has just entered the newsroom. China has attacked India and India has declared war on China. Also Madagascar has announced today that they are staying neutral."_ Chris started thinking how much longer is U.S going to stay out of the war. He was surprised that Germany or any other country hasn't attacked the U.S yet.

It was the next morning and Chris went to check what was happening outside. As he was checking the hotel manager told all of the guests that they need to leave. Chris was wondering what was going on. He rounded up all of his kids and wife and told them the news and Chris turned on the news. _"BREAKING NEWS: The U.S has been attacked. Fighter pilots from Germany and there allies started bombing the east coast. China and Japan attacked the west coast. President Allan has announced today that the Justice alliance consisting of Germany and France have to receive punishment and that he has talked to congress and has announced war on the Justice alliance. Mexico and Canada has also declared war on China and Japan. The president of Mexico told President Allan that he is going to help out the U.S and attack the opposite forces."_ Chris new that the U.S was in trouble now.


End file.
